Agent Blaze Polar
by MistressLoki1618
Summary: Valentina has lived her life pleasantly since she came back from Asgard. She has put all of the things that have happened in the past, but when Steve does something Tina never expected, it leaves her questioning everything. Her best friend and a mysterious stranger are the only ones who can help her. Sequel to Reincarnation of Sigyn
1. A Year Later

Valentina was turning 21 that night and her father had told her he had planned a party for her. She was a bit wary of any party that her father had planned, but she was excited. She walked in with Pepper and everyone jumped out and said surprise and Tina smiled widely. She saw Rogue and she ran over to her and hugged her, "I'm glad you came. Let's do some shots together since I am 21 now."

Rogue nodded vigorously and they walked towards the bar but her father stopped her, "Tina, Steve wants to talk to you really quick, then you can have your shots."

Tina quirked an eyebrow but walked over to where Steve was. He tapped his glass lightly and everyone turned to look at him and Tina whispered, "What are you doing?"

He just smiled at her and addressed everyone else, "For those of you that don't know me, I am Steve Rogers, Captain America, and Valentina's boyfriend. Today she is turning 21 and I am so happy for her. She has been through so much in her life for someone so young, but today I have a very special gift for her."

Tina was growing a bit scared now as she listened to him and then he dropped to one knee in front of her and her mouth fell open as he asked, "Will you marry me, Tina?"

Tina was so stunned, it took her a few minutes to answer, "Yes I will."

He jumped up with a smile, kissed her and then slid the ring onto her finger. She admired it and asked, "How did you know what kind of ring I would like?"

Steve smiled, "Pepper and Rogue were a lot of help."

Tina ran over to her mother and best friend, "You two didn't even warn me."

Rogue laughed, "Why would we do that? Its supposed to be a surprise."

Pepper hugged Tina, "im glad you are happy, sweetheart."

Tina smiled back, "Me too mom." Pepper had become her mother about 6 months ago. Her father had finally married someone and Tina was happy to have a real mother now, even though Pepper always had been her mother to her. Rogue held up a shot, "Now for the shots."

Tina took one from the bar and held it up to clink with Rogue's and then they threw it back. Bobby and John walked over to them and John looked heartbroken but he cover it quickly. They both said, "Happy birthday, Tina."

Tina and Rogue kept doing shots through the night and having fun. Tina woke up in the morning squinting her eyes and cringing in pain as she grabbed her head. Then she heard Jarvis' voice, "Miss Stark, there is aspirin and orange juice on the kitchen counter for you and your friend."

Tina walked carefull to the kitchen and bumped into her father who laughed, "That's why you don't drink that much, Tina."

Tina cringed, "Stop yelling dad. Everything hurts."

Her dad said, "I'll leave you to it then. I'll be sure to tell Steve you wont be getting out of bed today."

Tina just nodded as she continued to the kitchen to get her aspirin. She threw it back along with he glass of orange juice. She then went back to her room and fell onto the bed, then she noticed Rogue was passed out on the other side of her bed. She chuckled as she went back to sleep.

When she woke up again, it was night-time and she stretched as she got up and made her way towards the kitchen. Her father was standing there making something and it smelled delicious. He smiled as he saw her sit down at the bar and she started to admire her ring. Her father asked, "Tina, I hate to ask this, but are you happy?"

Tina nodded vigorously, "Of course I am, why would you ask such a thing?"

Her father sighed as he sat beside her, "Ever since you came back from Asgard, you've been different, distant almost. I know you love Steve but are you entirely happy?"

Tina was silent and wouldn't look her father in the eyes, "That's what I thought. You obviously don't want to talk to me or Pepper about it, so talk to your friends. Whatever it is that you are holding back has to come out, or it will drive you insane, Tina."

Tina stood up and asked, "Where is Rogue?"

Her father said, "She left a few hours ago. She said that she was needed back at the school."

Tina nodded, "I'm going to go see her, maybe stay a few days. Let Steve know for me."

Her father nodded as she went to grab a bag from her room and went down to the garage to get her bike. She threw her bag over her shoulder and sped towards the school in upstate New York.

She arrived a bit later and the gate opened for her. She parked her bike in the garage with others as she made her way into the school. The first person she saw was Storm, "Tina, what are you doing here?"

Tina said, "I need to find Rogue. I have to speak with her."

Storm said, "They are down in the training room. You remember where that is, don't you?"

Tina nodded as she made her way down to the training room and she saw Logan and another guy in the control room. Logan smiled, "Tina, what are you doing back?"

Tina said, "I need to see Rogue."

Logan pointed into the room where Rogue was fighting with Bobby. Logan said, "Why don't you jump in and give them a real show?"

Tina grinned as she walked down and into the room, "Logan said I should give you all a real show."

Rogue laughed as she walked out of the room and up to the control room. John walked in as she went out and Bobby and he stood across from her, "You ready, Tina?"

She linked her fingers together and cracked them as she grinned darkly, "Bring it on boys."


	2. Chatting With Rogue

Tina glanced up at the control room, "Can you give me some music please Logan? You know I like music when I train."

She heard one of her rock songs come on and looked back at the boys, "Let's go then."

Bobby and John shared a look before John shot his fire at her but she threw up chunks of ice to stop it. She saw Bobby moving behind her and he threw ice at her and she threw up her other arm to block it with her fire. She chuckled, "Come on boys, you can do better than that. You know I can use one power on each hand."

John struck at her with a punch and it threw her off guard, so she threw both hands up to block him and he yelled, "Bobby now!"

She felt Bobby's ice encase her in ice. She groaned, "Damn it! That was a cheap shot. But you will still have to do better than that." She focused and engulfed her whole body in flames and hovered above them, "You two can't win this fight."

Logan said, "That's enough for today guys."

Tina landed on the ground again and extinguished her fire as she threw her hands around both guys, "Don't take it too hard. I am a progeny after all."

John pushed her, "You are such a show off."

Rogue met her at the door and asked, "So why did you randomly show up? Is something wrong?"

Tina shook her head and was about to talk but then she heard her name from the control room. Logan said, "You don't know who that is? That is Valentina Stark."

The other guy gasped, "Tony Stark's daughter? Seriously? She is a mutant?"

Logan laughed, "Sort of. She is a complicated one."

Tina looked back at Rogue, "I came because I need to talk to you. Can we go out by the fountains?"

Rogue looked over at Logan, "We are going outside. I know it's night and we aren't supposed to be out but Tina needs to talk."

Logan said, "Go ahead."

Rogue walked out with Tina and sat down by the fountain, "What's wrong, Tina?"

Tina sighed, "My dad said he can tell I'm hiding something, that I have been since I came back from Asgard. He says he can tell I'm not completely happy."

Rogue asked, "Well are you?"

Tina looked at the ground, "I have a huge secret. My father said if I don't get it out, it will drive me insane."

Rogue looked worried now, "Tina, tell me what's going on."

Tina blurted out, "I slept with Loki."

Rogue's eyes grew as wide as saucers, "Can you repeat that? I don't think I heard that right?"

Tina said, "You heard me."

Rogue shook her head, "That isn't possible. Loki is dead."

Tina shook her head slowly, "No he isn't."

Rogue said, "You have to tell them then. He can't be left to roam around."

Tina yelled, "No! I can't. You don't understand Rogue."

Rogue yelled, "What do I not understand? That you want to let a madman go free? Tina…." She stared at Tina's face and then she said, "You love him."

Tina looked up at her with sad tear stained eyes and Rogue said, "Oh Tina. You shouldn't trust him."

Tina wiped her eyes, "Do you know what he offered me when I went back to Asgard? He offered me immortality, Rogue. The ability to live forever or at least a hell of a long time."

Rogue asked, "Why didn't you take it?"

Tina laughed, "Because of my family and friends. I can't handle living forever while everyone else dies around me."

Rogue wrapped her arms around her friend to comfort her, "You really love Loki don't you?"

Tina nodded and then another voice joined the conversation, "Who is Loki?"

Both girls spun around quickly and Tina saw that new man standing there. Rogue said, "It's none of your concern Remy. Forget you heard it."

He laughed as he put his hands up in surrender, "Calm down Rogue. I just wanted to meet the infamous Valentina Stark."

Tina laughed, "You wanted to meet me?"

The guy nodded as he held out his hand, "Remy LeBeau, darling. It's very nice to meet you."

Tina shook his hand, "Nice to meet you as well. You already know I'm Valentina Stark."

He laughed, "So how did you become a mutant? You didn't look like this before when you were in the media."

Tina sighed, "How about you tell me who you are first?"

Remy nodded, "They call me Gambit. I've been a mutant since I was a kid."

Tina nodded, "I had an experiment go wrong that caused the fire I use when I was 16. The ice came because the fire in my body was slowly killing me. A man named Loki saved me by giving me a part of his ice power. It keeps my body in balance."

He asked, "Well how did you end up here?"

Tina said, "I ran from my home, just wanted to get far away so I wouldn't hurt anyone. I got picked up by Logan and he brought me here. The Professor let me stay and helped me get things under control. I also made quite a few friends. Even gained a boyfriend while I was here."

Remy said, "You did huh?"

Tina laughed, "Don't tell me that you're interested, I'm an engaged woman."

Remy asked, "And who are you engaged to? High profile person like you it has to be a pretty famous person. It's not that Loki guy you spoke of is it?"

Tina shook her head, "No. Loki died. I'm engaged to Steve Rogers, Captain America."

Remy nodded, "Ah yes, that seems more like you."

Tina scoffed, "You don't know the first thing about me. Now can you please leave us alone to continue our conversation?"

Remy bowed to them slightly before walking away. Tina turned back to her friend and saw her starry look. Tina said, "Rogue, do you like him?"

Rogue shook her head, "Of course not."

Tina said, "Go for it, Rogue. After the whole Bobby fiasco, you deserve some fun."

Rogue laughed as she grabbed Tina's arm, "Come on, let's get back inside."


	3. Destruction

Remy approached Tina the next morning while they were outside alone, "So I heard you are good at combat?"

Tina nodded, "I am. You saw me in the training room the first day I came here."

Remy grinned, "How are you in hand to hand though?"

He moved into combat position and Tina laughed, "You can't seriously want to fight me?"

He nodded, "I do. I hear you're one of the best so I want to see it for myself."

Tina laughed as she got into a similar position, "You will regret that."

He said, "I doubt it. You're just a young girl." He moved towards her and threw punches but she blocked all of them. He kicked his leg up to sweep her feet but she grabbed his leg and knocked him backwards. He hit the ground with an umpf as he glared up at her.

A crowd had started to form as they fought and people cheered them along. He came at her again and she flipped and grabbed his head with her legs, throwing him to the ground again. He huffed for a moment before he said, "Fine, you win."

Tina laughed as she helped him to his feet, "Black Widow is my aunt figure. She taught me everything I know. I learned a little something from all the Avengers."

Remy shook his head, "That's cheating. You should have told me that up front."

Tina scoffed, "Where would be the fun in that?"

Remy shook his head as he walked back towards the school. Tina laughed as she watched him go with a slight limp. She felt bad, well sort of. She called after him, "Remy wait!"

He turned around and she said, "What is your fascination with me?"

He reached toward her and she backed away, but he still smiled, "You're beautiful Valentina. And you're so strong."

Tina shook her head, "Don't get all hung up on me, I told you I'm engaged. I can't have you trying to screw up everything."

Remy said, "I'm not trying to ruin your life. I just want to know you."

Tina sighed, "Fine, we can be friends."

Remy smirked, "So I've been curious, after your accident, what did they call you?"

Tina said, "I didn't make my own name. I was catalogued by S.H.I.E.L.D. They called me Blaze at first."

Remy asked, "And did they change your name?"

Tina nodded, "Now they call me Blaze Polar. Blaze for the fire and Polar for the ice. I'm also an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D."

Remy said, "It must suck to be controlled by someone."

Tina nodded, "It did, until my father told them to leave me be and that I wouldn't be part of their control anymore."

Remy nodded as he said, "Well I need to go nurse my injuries from you. Until tomorrow, Valentina."

Tina watched him start to walk away, "Call me Tina."

He just turned and smiled at her before continuing back inside. She sat outside for a bit until her friends came out to be with her. She sat in the courtyard with her friends, having fun again. Her head was laying in John's lap as they all sat outside together. Rogue was beside them and Bobby sat across from them with Kitty, his new girlfriend. Rogue hadn't taken it well, but she was dealing especially since they all lived in the same place. As they started to talk about what was happening in all of their lives, Remy walked over to them, "Tina, someone is here for you."

Tina glanced at him from John's lap, "For me? Was it my dad?"

Remy shook his head, "I don't think that was Tony Stark."

Tina was confused and was about to get up when she heard a voice, "Tina..."

Tina jumped up from John's lap, "Steve, what are you doing here?"

He looked hurt, "Your dad said you were here. I wanted to know why you ran. If you don't want to marry me, then don't, but don't jerk me around."

Tina approached him, "That's not it, Steve. I do want to marry you. I'm just conflicted still."

He sighed, "Conflicted over what?"

Tina glanced back at Rogue and then at Steve, "I love you Steve, I do. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, but I'm afraid of hurting you."

Steve took her hands in his, "Don't worry about that, Tina."

Tina screeched, "Don't worry? The room almost burned down the first time John and I slept together because of our powers. I don't want to hurt you in that moment."

Steve said, "Then learn the control you need."

Tina sighed, "I can mostly control it, but that moment of pleasure is hard to control."

Steve said, "I believe you can do it."

Tina yelled, "You don't understand do you? You are just human! I could kill you with the fire or even the ice. I couldn't hurt John, that's why we got along so well. And I couldn't hurt Loki." Tina clamped her hands over her mouth as she realized what she had said.

Steve asked, "What do you mean you couldn't hurt Loki? Tina, what did you do?"

Tina looked back at Rogue for support and Rogue smiled slightly. Tina said, "Since the first time I met Loki when I was in New Mexico, I was connected to him. That was the first time he saved me. And when he showed up in New York, it was unbelievable because he wanted me by his side and he refused to harm me. No matter what I did, he wouldn't hurt me and in the end of the battle, all he wanted to do was heal me, make sure I didn't die. And that's how it happened. I was so furious about it afterwards because of how much it marred my features. I was starting to get on with my life after that, but I saw Loki everywhere. He would appear to me in mirrors. The day I fell into your arms from out of the bathroom, I had seen him and it scared the hell out of me. It started to happen more and more so when Jane and Darcy told me about the occurrences of the alignment, i had to go. I went to find a way to Asgard and Thor appeared and I insisted I could go with him, that I had to. I went to Asgard and the second I landed there, I could feel Loki's spirit calling to me. I refused to go though and it only got worse. I finally decided to see him in prison after his mother told me of how he spoke of me. It went downhill from there because I couldn't help the draw to him. And I couldn't hurt him!"

Steve looked really hurt by her words, "Did you love him?"

Tina asked in a whisper, "Does it matter? He is dead, and there is no going back."

Steve was silent for a while before he said, "It does matter. Did you love him?"

Tina nodded slowly, "I did, but that doesn't mean i don't love you Steve because i do. You i love of my own volition. He was the one that i felt drawn to which was against my will."

Steve's anger started to come out, which was rare, "How could you love him?"

Tina screamed back in frustration, "Because I'm Sigyn. When i was in Asgard, everyone thought i was her. I look exactly like her, Steve. I am the reincarnation of his dead goddess wife."

Steve just stood there and then he walked away. Tina said, "Steve, please wait!"

He didn't answer her and tears started to fall down her face. She turned to Rogue and she ran over to her, hugging her tightly, "Tina, it will be alright."

Tina shook her head, "It won't. I love him, Rogue. And now this is all ruined."

Rogue said, "Stay here with Remy a second." She handed Tina to Remy and ran in the direction Steve had gone.


	4. Letting Go

**Smut Warning! You have been warned!**

* * *

Rogue went straight for Steve who was getting on his bike ready to leave, "Steve wait!"

He stopped and stared at her, "What is it Rogue?"

Rogue said, "Look, I know Tina screwed up but she loves you more than anything Steve. She is just scared. I know you love her so go talk to her please."

Steve shook his head, "I said all I needed to say."

Rogue said, "No, you haven't. You are going to go talk to her and I won't take no for an answer. That girl has been through far too much to let the only good thing in her life walk away."

He said, "I can't talk to her right now."

Rogue was happy slightly, "That's fine, but at least stay here so you can talk to her tomorrow. You can't just walk away if you really love her."

Steve nodded as he stepped off the bike, "Where am I staying then?"

Rogue smiled as she said, "Come on."

Rogue led him to a room in the lower part of the school, "You can stay in here."

Steve nodded, "Thanks Rogue. I'll be out of the school by morning."

Rogue said, "That's fine. Goodnight Steve."

He smiled, "Night Steve."

Rogue ran back to the courtyard where Remy was trying to console Tina. He said, "Tina, it will be okay, there are others out there. If he can't see how good you are, then his loss."

Tina sobbed, "No, it's my loss. I love him; he is the best thing to happen to me."

Rogue walked over, "If that is true, then you need to go fix this."

Tina glanced up at her best friend as she wiped her eyes, "How do I do that?"

Rogue said, "I convinced him to stay here for the night, now it's time for you to go make up with him. He is in the room next to yours and mine."

Tina jumped up, "Are you serious? You convinced him to stay?"

Rogue nodded and Tina jumped up to hug her tightly, "Oh my god Rogue! I love you so much! You're the best!"

Rogue nodded, "Yeah yeah, now go get him. And don't you dare bring up Loki."

Tina bobbed her head vigorously as she ran towards the room he was in. She reached it and inhaled sharply, trying to convince herself to knock on the door. She knocked and held her breath as she waited for him to open it. He opened it and she saw that he was shirtless and she gulped. He stared at her, "Tina…"

Tina didn't think as she leaned forward and kissed him. He didn't push her away so she took that as a good sign as she continued to kiss him. He pulled back after a bit and looked down at her, "What are you doing Tina?"

Tina frowned, "I love you Steve. I want to do this. As long as your patient with me, I think I can."

Steve sighed and looked as if he was about to deny her so she kissed him again and pushed him into the room, closing the door behind her. She backed him towards the bed as she kissed him and then she shoved him backwards on the bed. He looked up at her, "Tina, you were quite adamant that you couldn't control yourself. Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Tina leaned down over him, "Please stop questioning me." She ran her hands down his chest and stopped them at the top of his pants as she looked up at his questioningly. He reached down to grab her hands and he pulled her against him, onto the bed. As he pressed his lips against her, he flipped her over so she was under him. She gasped as he started to move his lips across her jaw and down her neck and she pushed him away for a moment. He asked, "Are you okay?"

Tina gulped as she nodded and pushed down her powers and then she reached for him to yank him back to her, "Yes, I'm fine, now get back over here."

He chuckled as he started to caress her with his lips again. He reached for the bottom of her shirt and pulled apart only long enough to pull her shirt over her head. He then pressed right back against her as her hands went to his pants. He asked, "We should take this slow, Tina."

Tina groaned, "We can do slow next time. This time you need to hurry up so I don't burn us alive. Please Steve."

He let her unbutton his pants and she shoved them down, and she had managed to shove his underwear down as well. Her mouth fell open as she stared at his size and then he smirked, "You can stop gawking Tina."

Tina shook her head to stop herself and then she moved her hands to undo her own pants. He stopped her as he gazed down at her, "That's my job I believe."

Tina immediately pulled her hands away as she let him continue the removal of her pants and the way he gazed down at her set her body aflame, quite literally. Her hands sparked and flames appeared around them. Tina pulled her hands away from Steve and focused on calmly herself, and it eventually went out. Steve laughed, "I cause that much of a reaction huh?"

Tina smiled as she nodded to him. He walked over to his bag and pulled out a condom and she cocked an eyebrow, "Have you been planning this?"

Steve shook his head and became flustered, "No, I would never just assume. I just wanted to be safe….I…."

Tina laughed, "It's fine Steve. Come on."

He slid it over himself and leaned over her, "I am a bit clueless here, Tina…."

Tina shushed him as she pulled him closer and he positioned himself at her opening. He then slowly pushed into her and when he was fully inside her, her power exploded. The bed set on fire from her hands and Steve asked, "Tina, should I stop?"

Tina shook her head as she focused and calmed herself until she could use her ice to put the fire out. She looked up at him, "Go ahead, I'm fine."

He slowly pulled away from her body and then pressed back in just as slowly. As he continued to do that, he picked up his pace. The faster he went, the more she arched and moaned under him, mumbling his name. She could hear his breath getting shorter and shorter which meant he was almost done, but then he hit the perfect spot and her body exploded as she screamed his name loudly, clenching her eyes as she did. As her body tensed around his, he went over the edge as well and he twitched slightly before he collapsed over beside her. When she opened her eyes again, she expected to find the room on fire, but instead it was snowing in his room. Steve laughed, "Is that normal, Tina?"

Tina scoffed as she tried to catch her breath, "God knows with me."

Steve stood up to go towards the bathroom and Tina got up to find her clothes. Steve came back out a minute later and he asked, "Sneaking out are you?"

Tina shook her head, "No, I'm just freezing. I don't know how to stop the damn snow."

He laughed as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her towards the bed, "Just snuggle in the bed and don't worry about it."

Tina pulled the covers up over her and she curled against his chest as he laid down beside her. As she started to drift off to sleep, she heard him whisper, "I love you Valentina."

Tina whispered, "I love you too Steve."

Steve asked, "You're still awake?"

Tina nodded and he said, "I wanted to ask you something Tina."

Tina said, "Go ahead and ask."

Steve said, "I have an assignment in Washington D.C., I want you to come with me. It's why I came here to talk to you."

Tina asked, "What about my dad and mom?"

Steve said, "Tony and Pepper already said its fine as long as you call and let them know you are going with me."

Tina smiled, "Yes Steve, I'll go with you."

He smiled widely, "Good, now get some sleep. We have to leave in the morning."


	5. Headed to Washington

***Spoilers for CA2***

* * *

The next morning, Tina walked out of the room Steve was in so she could go gather some of her stuff out of her room. She bumped into Remy in the hall and she eyed him as she glanced toward her room, "Did you just...?:

He shook his head vigorously, "Oh god no. We were just talking. Your friend is pretty awesome."

Tina nodded, "Yeah she is. She is also very fragile because of her powers and if you think of hurting her, then I'll roast you alive Remy LeBeau."

He gulped as he nodded and then sped away. Tina chuckled as she walked into her room. Rogue was half asleep on her bed, "Hey Tina, did you have a fun night"

Tina threw a pillow at her, "You hush. What about you staying up all night with Remy?"

Rogue blushed and Tina nodded, "Yeah that's what I though."

Rogue asked, "What you doing back in here? Shouldn't you be in the throes of bliss?"

Tina blushed as Rogue said that, "Actually Steve came to ask me to join him on a mission. I'm going to Washington with him."

Rogue frowned, "That sucks, I wanted my friend here."

Tina said, "I'll be back as soon as the mission is over. Or you can come stay in New York with me."

Rogue hugged Tina, "I'll miss you."

Tina started to throw her clothes in her bag and gathered the rest of her stuff. She then headed for the door, "I'm only a phone call away Rogue."

Rogue nodded and Tina walked out. She saw Steve exiting the room and he said, "You ready?"

Tina nodded, "Just one last thing. I'll meet you at the bikes."

Steve nodded and Tina walked to the room she knew Remy occupied and knocked. He opened it and saw Tina, "Yes?"

Tina handed him a piece of paper, "in case you ever need it. I know more about her than anyone else."

Tina turned to walk away and Remy yelled, "What are you talking about?"

Tina didn't answer though as she headed towards the garage. She saw Steve waiting on his and she threw her bag over her shoulder and asked, "Ready?"

He nodded and started his bike and Tina followed suit before they sped out of the garage headed to Washington. It was a long and hard rode but when they made it, Fury set them up in an apartment. Tina walked into the apartment and looked around, "This is quite nice."

Steve laughed, "It's no Stark mansion though huh?"

Tina just cackled, "It's not, but I have you here that I don't have in the mansion."

Steve pulled her to him and kissed her head, "I think I need a run."

Tina asked in exasperation, "You want to run now?"

Steve nodded, "Let's jog around the reflection pond."

Tina scoffed, "You can run yourself buddy, but I'll go with you."

Steve went to change and Tina walked to the hall where she had dropped her bag. She yanked out her book she had been working on and she waited for Steve to come out. He walked out a few seconds later and they walked towards the reflection pond and Tina sat down on a bench and pulled out her book, but then her cell rang. She yanked it out and answered, "Hello?"

She heard her father's voice, "Where are you Valentina?"

Tina chuckled, "I'm in Washington dad."

He laughed, "So you went with him, that's good."

Tina said, "Dad, can I ask you something?"

He asked, "What is it, Tina?"

Tina said, "You were so adamant about the other Avengers staying away from me when we first met, what changed?"

Tony chuckled, "I know Steve is a good guy. He won't hurt you and he really loves you."

Tina said, "I'm glad you warned up to him. He is perfect."

Tony asked, "Did you work out what was bothering you?"

Tina said, "Yes. I'm good now."

Tony said, "Good. Now be sure to keep in touch while you are there so we know you are okay."

Tina said, "I will dad. Goodbye."

He said, "Bye Tina."

Tina hung up and looked up to see Steve passing a guy who was also running the reflection pool. Her cell then rang again and she groaned, "Why am I so damn popular?" She then pushed the talk button and answered, "Hello?"

She laughed when she heard Remy, "I get it now, why you gave me your phone number. And I wanted to ask what happened with Rogue and the Iceman?"

Tina sighed, "You should really ask her that one but I'll help. Bobby cheated on her because he couldn't touch her. She is untouchable, she really is, but she is the most caring person I've ever known. She deserves someone who will try to get to know her and eventually maybe learn a way to touch her."

Remy asked, "He really cheated on her? With who?"

Tina sighed, "You sure do ask a lot. He cheated with Kitty."

Remy scoffed, "He chose Kitty over Rogue? Is he insane?"

Tina burst out laughing, "I'm glad you think so. Good boy Remy, but don't break her heart."

Remy whispered, "I don't plan to. Gotta go. She is coming."

Tina smiled, "Bye Remy."

He laughed, "Bye."

She hung up as a guy sat down on the bench beside her. He was breathing heavy and Tina glanced over at him and noticed it was the guy Steve had been running circles around. Tina asked, "Worn out?"

The guy nodded, "Yeah and that guy kept running around me saying on your left, it was annoying."

Tina started to laugh and at that moment Steve ran over and pressed a kiss to her head, "You should have joined me on the run."

The guy looked over at Tina, "You know him?"

Tina nodded, "I should. He is my fiancé."

Steve looked at the guy, "You did a pretty good job out there."

The guy scoffed, "Not as good as you." He held out his hand, "Sam Wilson."

Steve held out his hand, "Steve Rogers."

The guy's eyes grew wide, "You're. ..."

Steve nodded and then Sam turned to Tina and she held out her hand, "Valentina Stark."

He gasped, "You're really Valentina?"

Tina pulled off her wig slightly to show him her hair, "Yep that's me."

Sam smiled at them both, "It's so awesome to have met you both."

They then turned when they heard a car zoom up, "Hey lovebirds get in."

Tina laughed as she walked towards the car, "Hi Aunt Nat."

Natasha smiled, "Good to see you again Tina."

Steve and Tina turned back, "Bye Sam. It was nice to meet you."

He waved as he stared, still dumbfounded.


	6. Mission Disaster

**Spoilers for Captain America 2**

* * *

They went towards the headquarters of Shield and Fury called Tina to his office. Tina slowly made her way up to Fury and she knocked on his door. He yelled, "Come in Miss Stark. "

Tina walked in slowly and he said, "I need your help with something. Natasha has her own mission on this adventure you are about to go on and I need you to make sure she achieves it."

Tina frowned, "Please sir, don't put me in the middle of this. Steve won't like it. I am finally in a good place with him and I don't want that ruined."

Fury spoke firmly, "Steve won't know. It's your and Natasha's mission only. You will not tell Steve what you are doing."

Tina scowled, "You know he hates secrets, please don't put me in the middle of this. He will be very angry with me. You're going to ruin my relationship for your stupid mission."

Fury said, "This is a matter of safety and the nation's secrets. I need you to do as you're told, Valentina."

Tina frowned but nodded to him, "Yes sir." She was unbelievably pissed at Fury, but she couldn't just refuse to do what he was saying. She had to do her job, one of the major drawbacks of being an agent for the government. She trusted that this was important though because she did trust Fury.

He nodded, "Good. Natasha has to get some information off the computers on the ship. Make sure she gets there. You are just as good as her in combat so you can help her."

Tina nodded as she made for the door, "Yes sir, is that all?"

He nodded, "Yes Miss Stark. Thank you."

Tina walked out of the office pissed off as she made her way to the planes. She boarded it with the others and Steve noticed her upset, "Tina, are you alright?"

Tina nodded, "I'm fine. I just want to not do missions. I just want to settle down, Steve. I cant do this anymore, it's wearing me down."

Steve said, "After this, we can stop. I promise you we will find a perfect place to settle and have a nice life."

Tina smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. The plane lifted off as they made the way to the place where the large cargo ship was. Steve kissed Tina before he jumped from the plane towards the ship. One of the guys asked with horror, "Was he wearing a parachute? "

Tina shook her head with a laugh as she said, "No." She then jumped on her own and dived into the water and swam towards the ship. She snuck on by using ice chunks to climb up the side. She flipped over, kicking the guy patrolling the side in the face. She smirked ad she snuck along the edge of the ship to find the others but then her cell vibrated against her. She groaned as she reached for it, "Hello?" Now was the worst time for someone to be calling, but she had to answer.

A guy then came running towards her and she said, "Hang on" before she even got a chance to figure out who it was. She heard a voice from the phone, "Tina, is everything alright?"

She held the phone in her mouth ad she jumped up and kicked the guy in the side of his head, knocking him off the ship. She grabbed her phone again, "Bad timing Remy. What do you need?"

He said, "I want to take Rogue out. How do I do that?"

Tina said, "Take her to a fancy restaurant, show her how much she means to you. If you can't afford it, then I will send you the money." She saw another guy coming towards her and she yelled, "Oh shit. Hang on Remy."

She once again held the phone with her mouth as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his head and then slammed him to the ground. She grabbed the phone, "Remy, I will call you as soon as this is over. I can't keep this up. I'm busy right now."

Remy said, "Alright. Bye Tina."

Tina slammed the phone shut as she put it away and kept running through the ship to take out the men. She saw Nat land on the deck so she ran over to her. Steve said, "Everyone get In place so we can get the hostages."

Tina said, "I'll go with Nat."

Steve nodded, "Be careful Tina."

She nodded as she raced off with Natasha into the interior of the ship, taking out men. They were all in place and the men were taken out and then Nat took off to where the computers were. Tina followed after her and watched her get the information they needed. Steve came in the room in anger, "What the hell are you two doing?"

Nat said, "You have your mission, we have ours. We have to get this information."

Steve turned his glare at Tina, "You lied to me?"

Tina said, "Fury told me I had to help her. I don't even know why. I don't even know what information she has to get. I was just told I had to help."

The head bad guy threw a bomb towards them and Steve grabbed Nat and jumped over the wall to protect her. He then noticed Tina hadn't done the same. He yelled, "Tina?"

Tina still stood in the same spot but she was a blazing flame, "Don't worry. I'm good."

Steve said, "Let's get out of here."

They all made their way back to the plane and lifted off back to headquarters.


End file.
